


Your Cycle of Punishment

by Winchester_Bones



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Jensen, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Jared, Dom/sub, Kitchen Sex, Laundry room sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub Jensen, Top Jared, Vibrators, sex on a washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't often that Jensen misbehaves. But on occasion he slips up, and Jared has to remind him of his mistakes, and just who he answers to when those mistakes need to be corrected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Cycle of Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece of art is dedicated to my muse and best friend Supernaturally_Bonafide15. Thanks for keeping me sane, and inspiring my urge to write kinky love scenes at 3 in the morning. Kisses, Love. 
> 
> I sadly don't own Jared or Jensen; I just like to borrow them from time to time and have my ways with them in my head.

Jared felt himself frowning as he switched off the television, throwing the remote onto the cream colored couch beside him. He glanced again at his cell phone; the blank screen staring back at him. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the longer locks off of his forehead. His socked feet sat on top of the mahogany coffee table, and the fingers on his free hand irritatingly picked at the seam of his navy blue track pants.

The rivalry between Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles had started in the sandbox of the Richardson Elementary School playground the summer that Jensen had turned eight; Jared, seven. Jared had been happily building a sandcastle, complete with a moat that he was going to pour water in, when Jensen had come crashing through. Having been chasing after a baseball that had been thrown rogue from the game of catch he had been playing with his older brother Josh, Jensen had trampled through the sand.

Jared had stood with pudgy, dirt-caked fingers balled into fists, while Jensen refused to apologize for destroying the ‘stupid’ sandcastle. The insult to his masterpiece had caused Jared to see red, and before he knew it, he had flown at Jensen, tackling the taller kid to the ground. Jared couldn’t remember exactly what had happened; only that he had been pulled off of a screaming Jensen by Josh before any real damage could be done.

Their arguments and mutual hatred had continued throughout their childhood years and into high school. Both boys ran for student council president; Jensen had won, Jared sullenly serving as his vice president. Fall semester auditions and try-outs had occurred; Jensen winning the captain position on the Lacrosse team, Jared, the lead arguer on the debate team. And both boys had been nominated for prom king, with the results ending in a teeth-grinding, fake-smiled tie. It was only later in the parking lot, when the two had been arguing about who deserved the bigger crown, that it had happened. Jared had pushed Jensen against the wall of the auditorium and Jensen had pushed right back; by pushing his lips onto the taller boy’s. Jared had pushed Jensen off of him, more in surprise than anger. Jensen’s cheeks had turned red, and he had run away, eyes wide and hand covering his mouth.

A week later, Jared had finally managed to snag Jensen as he was walking down the hall between Biology and Calculus. Begging the blonde-haired boy for a quick word, Jensen had tried to pull his arm away, before caving to the sad look in Jared’s eyes. They had shared a slow kiss in the darkness of the janitor’s closet between classes, and the two men had been nearly inseparable ever since. When they had started their relationship, Jensen had told Jared that he had no problem with Jared taking control. And Jared had answered by manhandling Jensen onto his bed and proceeding to show him just how much he liked to be in control. A trip to a specialized club in Dallas had introduced the couple to the Dominant/submissive scene. After some research and several long talks, the two had joined the community, actively participating in scenes in their every day, private life.

Jared stood up from the couch, stretching his arms above his head. He frowned as he looked at the clock, noticing the late hour. It was past eleven, and Jensen knew that he was supposed to be home by ten at the latest, unless he had called. Jared’s mind wandered, wondering where his sub could be, and smiling as he thought about the punishment that Jensen had just earned by not calling to warn Jared of his tardiness.

Walking through the kitchen, Jared opened the back door whistling for the dogs. He closed his eyes, letting the soft, evening breeze blow across his face as he waited for the animals to fly past him and into the house. Scratching both Harley and Sadie behind the ears, he shut off all of the lights, leaving a soft light on above the sink for when Jensen did decide to come home. Seeing that the dogs were snugly settled onto their beds in the living room, Jared made his way up the stairs and into the master bedroom. After brushing his teeth, Jared slipped out of his track pants, throwing them over the back of the comfy chair that sat in the corner of their room, next to the stack of books that Jensen was slowly working through. Sliding under the covers, Jared pulled Jensen’s pillow under his cheek, breathing in the scent of his absent lover. Sighing deeply, Jared took a yawning breath before letting his eyes fall closed.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Finding himself shaken awake, Jared glanced at the clock, noticing he had only been asleep for an hour. He groaned, then smiled as he realized the reason for his waking. Jensen had finally come home, and was attempting to bury himself into the side of Jared’s body, his legs sliding through the sheets to entangle with Jared’s own. Jensen’s arms moved to wrap around Jared’s waist as his nose buried into the back of the taller man’s neck. Jared rolled over, his own arms wrapping around Jensen; Jensen’s face coming to rest on his chest. “Decided to come back to me, huh?”

Jensen opened one eye. “I always come back to you. You know that I could never get enough of you, _Sir_.”

“Ass-kissing will get you nowhere. You were late tonight, and you didn’t call.”

Jensen sighed. “The guys just wanted to go out for a few. My phone died, and I didn’t even think to call and let you know.” Jensen’s tongue slipped out of his mouth, slowly working around Jared’s nipple and nibbling at the tip. Jared pressed a hand to the back of Jensen’s head, keeping his mouth in place.

“ _You didn’t think to call?_ Jensen I thought you knew better than that.” He groaned as Jensen’s teeth tugged at the skin. “Didn’t you think that I would care? That I would worry about where you were?” Jared heard a sharp intake of breath, as Jensen tried to pull off of Jared’s chest, moaning slightly as Jared applied more pressure to the back of his head.

“That’s not what I meant,” Jensen mumbled.

“It doesn’t matter what you meant, Jensen. You said it.” Jared ran his fingers through Jensen’s short hair. “Now, that’s two infractions for the night, Jen. That’s going to require a punishment.” Jared shushed Jensen as he heard the smaller man whimper against his chest. “No, Jensen. You know what happens when you misbehave.”

“What are you going to do to me, Sir?”

Jared smirked softly, noticing the weary look in Jensen’s eyes. “I’ll need some time to plan, it’s been a while since I’ve had to punish you. You’ve been so good. But don’t worry, baby. I promise I will take care of you.”

Jensen continued to lathe and nibble at Jared’s nipple and chest until both men fell asleep; the sub content in his dominant’s arms.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Jensen refilled his traveler mug, taking a deep drink before topping it off once again and replacing the lid. Filling Jared’s own coffee mug, Jensen also pulled the other man’s pop-tarts out of the toaster, and wrapped them up in a napkin. He smiled as he heard Jared coming down the stairs moments before he stepped into the kitchen. A large smile covered his face as he saw the coffee mug and food waiting on the island. Grabbing Jensen in a quick hug, he pressed a hard kiss to his lips. Jared nuzzled his nose against Jensen’s chin, breathing in the scent of the man’s aftershave. “Good morning.”

Jensen chuckled. “If that’s the wake-up call I’m going to get, I might have to cook you pop-tarts more often.” He leaned forward, straightening Jared’s tie as Jared leaned to do the same for him. “I love when you wear this tie. The blue really makes your eyes pop.”

Jared smiled, stealing another kiss. “And the green one makes yours just glow.” He stepped back, admiring the suit that Jensen was wearing. “Why are you so dressed up today? Got someone to impress?”

Jensen sighed. “Just a board meeting this morning. Trying to get an education grant to go through so we can purchase some more books.” During the day, Jensen ran the town library, and he was always trying to get new events and more books into the hands of the people.

Jared smiled. “We also need to talk about you donating some new books to the hospital. The kids in Pediatrics are complaining that the selection down there sucks.” Jared was the main coordinator for Volunteer Services at the hospital, and he and Jensen were often trying to find ways to work together in the community.

“I’ll add it to the agenda.”

Picking up his coffee, Jared turned. “And you’ll be home tonight, right?”

Jensen frowned. “Of course. I don’t think we had anything planned?”

“Good. I’ve decided on your punishment.”

Sighing, Jensen busied himself cleaning up the coffee pot. It had been over a week, and though he had wished, he should have known to not get his hopes up. Jared never forgot about a punishment. Jensen heard Jared release a deep breath.

“Jen, you knew it was coming.”

“I know. And I deserve it. I understand.”

Jared stepped in to hug Jensen quick, pressing a slow kiss to his lips. “So tonight. Hurry home after work. I’ll have everything ready.”

Jensen shivered. “Yes, sir.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Jared felt his shoulders shake in anticipation when he heard a car door slam, knowing that Jensen was home. He pushed the dogs out the back door, locking them securely in the fenced-in yard. He returned to the living room, reclining back on the couch. Having already removed his suit for the day, Jared was comfortably relaxed in some old jeans and his old UT t-shirt. He smiled as he heard the door open and close quietly and the soft sound of Jensen setting his laptop bag down on the table. “Jay?”

“In the living room,” Jared answered, setting his own laptop back on the coffee table as Jensen walked into the doorway, loosening the tie around his neck. Making his way to the couch, he bent down, pressing his lips to Jared’s and licking his tongue along the seam of the other man’s. He broke apart from the kiss, slowly lowering himself to his knees. Bowing at Jared’s feet, Jensen lowered his head, waiting for his master to give him his first directions.

“Jensen, I want you to look at me.” When Jensen refused to raise his head, Jared sighed, his fingers curling underneath the man’s jaw to raise his head. “Jensen, do not make this worse. Look at me.”

Meeting the other man’s gaze, Jared paused as his breath was momentarily taken away by the bright green he found there. Clearing his throat, Jared licked his lips before continuing. “Do you realize why you are being punished, pet?”

Jensen dropped his gaze again, picking it up only when Jared tapped his jaw. “I disobeyed.”

“How?”

“I was late, and I didn’t think to call and tell you where I was or what time I would be home.”

“Good boy.” Jared squeezed his hand tightly around the base of Jensen’s neck before massaging it softly. “Now, I want you to go into the kitchen and strip. I want you to be naked and ready for me on top of the island. You will wait for me there. I’ll be in shortly.”

Jared watched as Jensen pulled himself to his feet, keeping his gaze lowered as he shuffled through the doorway and into the kitchen. As Jared looked on, a look of pure love passed across his face. He had loved Jensen for many years, and he was still amazed of the trust and love that the other man showed him. The fact that Jensen trusted him; gave Jared all of the control in a moment like this, astounded him, and made him cherish Jensen that much more.

Heaving himself off the couch, Jared followed his lover into the kitchen, stopping in the door frame for a moment to simply stare. Jensen had stripped, his suit and dress shirt hanging over the back of one of the barstools that surrounded the island. On his hands and knees on the granite countertop, Jensen’s strong back dipped down, and Jared watched as his toes curled in anticipation. Keeping his head bowed, Jensen breathed out slowly through his mouth as Jared walked over to him. The muscles in his back twitched as Jared’s hand moved out to touch, his long fingers dancing across the expanse of freckled skin.

“You are so beautiful for me, baby boy.” Jared let one finger dawdle down the middle of Jensen’s back. “So good for me, just like this. Waiting to accept the punishment that you know you deserve.”

Jensen whimpered, and Jared carefully moved his hand up to Jensen’s head, the fingers curling in a soothing manner behind the man’s ear. “Jensen, I need you to look at me.” Green eyes, pupils dilated with lust met Jared’s gaze. “What’s your safeword, baby?”

Jensen looked for a moment like he was unable to answer; his neck arched to feel more of Jared’s touch. “Jensen. Please. I need to know that you can safeword out, in case this gets to be too much.”

Jensen’s reply was nearly a whisper. “Impala.”

Jared smiled, “Okay, baby boy. Good.” Pulling one of Jensen’s ties out of his back pocket, Jared slowly wrapped it around Jensen’s head tying it tightly. Leaning forward, he dipped his head down to Jensen’s level. Closing the distance between them, Jared stuck out his tongue, running it along the seam between Jensen’s lips. He pulled back at the soft whimper he heard. “I hope you don’t mind sweetheart, I may have raided your tie collection in the closet.” Running his hands along the fabric, Jared enjoyed the sharp contrast between the black silk and the paleness of Jensen’s skin. He pressed a kiss against Jensen’s temple.

“Do you remember this one? This is the tie that you wore on our first official date. You always said it was your favorite.” Jared pressed his lips against Jensen’s other temple. “My goal for the evening is to make this your favorite tie for a completely different reason.” Jared cupped Jensen’s face in his large hands. “Do you trust me, pet?”

“Always, Master.”

“Good boy.” Jared dropped Jensen’s face, moving his body in position behind Jensen’s. Placing a hand firmly around each of Jensen’s ankles, Jared pulled slightly. The smaller man on his knees let out a mild yell as he felt himself pulled across the countertop. Jensen tried to bite back the groan when he felt Jared’s strong hands on his lower back.

“I know you are being punished tonight. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to hear you.” Jared pressed a kiss to the top of each of Jensen’s firm, round cheeks. “I want you to be begging; screaming my name by end of the night.”

Kneading his fingers into the firmness of Jensen’s backside, Jared inched forward, pulling the tight muscles apart. Leaning in, he blew softly across Jensen’s small pink hole. He smiled as he watched the muscle clench and the entrance furl as his breath hit it. Jared inhaled deeply, breathing in a musky scent that was pure Jensen. “It’s amazing how I can pound into this hole on a daily basis. And it is still just as tight as it was the first time I pushed myself inside it.”

Jensen moaned as he felt Jared’s breath and then the tip of his tongue swirling around the rim of his hole. His back arched as Jared pushed inside, his tongue twisting in circles. As he tried to push himself back onto the spearing muscle, Jensen felt Jared’s strong hands wrap around his hips and hold him in place. “Please, please Sir.”

Jared pulled back. “No Jensen, this is your punishment. Do not forget. You will be grateful for whatever I decide to give you.” He slapped Jensen’s ass once, causing the submissive to shiver. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jensen dropped his head, his forehead falling to land on his arms. “I am sorry, Sir.”

“It’s okay, baby boy. Just trust me.” Jared moved back into his former position, mouthing hungrily between Jensen’s cheeks, the smaller man moaning as Jared forcefully ate out his ass. The smacking and slurping sounds reaching Jensen’s ears, causing the man to blush. He continued to whimper as he felt Jared’s bottom jaw moving against his body, and he quickly found himself hardening.

“Master, please. Ngh… I’m going to cum.”

“No, pet. You are not.” Jared’s arm reached down into his pocket, pulling out the small metal ring that he had stored there earlier. Reaching under Jensen, Jared gripped the hard cock, fingers tightening around the muscle. Moving his hand down to the bottom, he snapped the small device around the base of Jensen’s dick, the other man groaning when it clicked into place. “You will not come until I have given you permission.”

Jensen groaned, his head thrown back as Jared’s hand moved away from his red, swollen cock. Hearing a snick, he glanced back with blinded eyes knowing when Jared opened the container of lube, generously coating three of his fingers. Moving his hand down to Jensen’s hole, he traced one finger around the rim before slowly pushing the tip of it inside. Jensen groaned loudly, feeling the breach of his entrance; back arching as he tried to push back to gain more of Jared’s finger.

“That’s it, baby boy. Tell me what you need. What would you like me to do to you?”

Back arching even more, Jensen moaned. “Please, Master. I need you to fuck me, please.”

“Mmm. An obvious request. One that I am afraid that I won’t be able to complete just yet. I’m sorry, pet. Your punishment has only just begun.” With that, Jared pushed his finger in all of the way, feeling the warmth of Jensen’s entrance suck in the digit. Jensen groaned, shifting his hips. Jared slowly worked one finger in and out, before pulling it all the way out and pushing back in with two.

Feeling Jensen tense slightly, Jared waited a beat before slowly rotating his fingers, stretching them apart and scissoring them inside the heat. As his submissive whimpered and moaned, Jared quickly moved up to three fingers, until they were easily plunging in and out of the warm hole. Stepping back, Jared stood up, wiping his hand on the back of Jensen’s thigh.

“No! Please, Sir.” Jensen’s neck arched, his unseeing eyes searching for Jared. “Please, Master. Don’t stop.”

“Shh. You’re being such a good boy, sweetheart. Don’t stop now.” Jared reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out a slim, long plug. He watched as Jensen’s ears twitched in his direction as he once again heard the lid on the lube being snapped back into place. Jared coated the silver plug with lube before pressing the tip of it against Jensen’s rim and rubbing it around in small circles. “Deep breath for me, Baby.”

As Jensen inhaled, Jared pushed the plug deeply inside, cutting off the breath as Jensen gasped. Waiting for Jensen’s nod, Jared pulled the plug out before pushing it back in, repeating the motion he had used earlier with his fingers. Jared pushed the device all the way in, until the base of it pressed against Jensen’s hole. Grabbing onto Jensen’s shoulder, Jared twisted his body, turning him so that Jensen was facing him. Grasping Jensen’s knees in his hands, Jared pulled the smaller man until he was flush against his chest. As Jared planted himself in between Jensen’s spread legs, Jensen groaned at the added pressure of the plug as it pressed against his prostrate as he sat on it.

“Shit! Ngh…. Please, Sir. Please. Fuck, I need…. I need…”

Jared lifted Jensen’s face up, cradling it in his hands. “What do you need, pet?” Jensen’s cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, as his breath came out in short pants. “Tell me.”

“Your cock.”

“Where do you need it, pet?”

“In my ass. Please, Master. I need you to fuck me.”

“In due time, Jen. Now. I need you to wrap your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck.” Jensen gingerly moved his legs, until each was tucked against Jared’s hips. He raised his arms and Jared stepped into his embrace, grabbing Jensen’s wrists and tucking them together around the back of his neck. Moving his hands to grasp underneath Jensen’s ass, Jared squeezed each cheek firmly before picking Jensen up. Feeling his body leave the counter, Jensen squealed, his legs and arms tightening around Jared. “It’s okay, Baby. I’ve got you. I’m not going to let you fall.” He pulled Jensen closer to him. “Trust me.”

Jensen closed his eyes behind the makeshift blindfold, nuzzling into Jared’s neck as the larger man carried him out of the kitchen. His toes curling, Jensen’s feet dangled around the muscular point of Jared’s hip bones. Though he wasn’t able to see where he was being carried, Jensen knew it was in the direction of the laundry room. His thoughts were confirmed as Jared put him down on top of the washing machine. He pulled back, a confused frown pulling down the corners of his mouth. “Sir?”

“Uh, uh, uh, pet.” Jared leaned in, pressing his lips firmly against Jensen’s. Pulling back, he moved his head around so that his lips brushed against Jensen’s ear. Jensen shivered as he felt the breath move over his ear. “This is still your punishment. That means that I am still in charge.”

Jensen’s head fell; his chin bumping against his chest as Jared kissed up the side of his face, a final kiss pressing against his temple. He tensed as he felt Jared’s large hands run over his shoulders and squeezing before moving down his arms. Jared’s long fingers wrapped around Jensen’s wrists, bringing each arm behind the smaller man so he was leaning back on them. “Leave them there, baby boy.”

Jensen whimpered, his legs spreading as he felt Jared move down in between his thighs. Nuzzling his nose into the skin, Jared pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Jensen’s thigh before adding more pressure and suckling until the blood reached the surface, leaving a large mark on the pale skin. Jensen’s hips bucked up and Jared quickly pressed them back down onto the cold surface.

“If you can’t hold them there, pet, I will tie you down.” Jared’s hands pushed down on the smaller man’s knees. “Disobedient boys get tied down. Are you a disobedient pet, Jensen?”

Jensen arched into the touch, his lips pulling down in a pout. “No, Master.”

“Promise me, boy.”

“I promise I’ll be a good boy, Sir.” Jared licked a long line up Jensen’s stiff member, his tongue pausing to swirl around the tip before pulling away. “Good. Now, I think I’ll leave you here to think about what you did, and how you can make it up to me in the future.”

Jensen’s head picked up, unseeing eyes glaring in his Dominant’s direction. “What?”

Fingering the remote hidden in his pocket, Jared twisted the knob, smiling as he heard a slight buzzing sound as Jensen’s body arched, his toes curling and legs slapping against the white surface of the machine. Jared smiled, pulling away from the whimpering man. “I forgot to mention that your new toy has some special features. I hope you’ll like it.”

“No, no, no, please, Sir. _Please_.” His neck arched back, Jensen moaned as the plug inside of him began to vibrate as it rubbed against his prostrate. “Please, ugh, please just let me cum.”

“This is just the beginning, Jensen. Don’t be ashamed of your begging. You’re going to be screaming my name by the end of this.” Jared leaned forward, his lips pressing along the side of Jensen’s neck, his hot breath on the skin causing the smaller man to shake. “Now, you were over an hour and a half late, so I think that it is only fair that you sit here for the same amount of time.”

Jensen’s whimpering increased in volume.

“I’ve got some work that I need to finish before I can come back to you.” Jared stepped back, his fingers trailing along the top of Jensen’s thigh, smiling as he shivered. “But remember, I want to hear you. “And one more thing, pet. I forgot to start the laundry earlier. Guess I better do that now so we make sure it gets clean, right?” Jared reached around, hitting the dial and smirking as the washing machine began to fill with water. Jensen sucked in a deep breath, hearing the water fill beneath him, anticipation growing as he realized what was about to happen. Jared pressed a kiss against Jensen’s open mouth. “Be good, baby boy.”

Over the next two hours, Jared tried to focus his concentration on work, though it was hard to do with the noises and sounds that were coming from the laundry room. Jensen’s whimpers and moans were only increasing the longer that he sat there. Jared groaned as he looked down at the papers spread in front of him on the coffee table; the words and numbers swimming into a blur. He reached down to palm his rock-hard cock through the soft fabric of his pants as Jensen let out a yell as the washing machine started its last spin cycle. Grabbing for the remote, Jared twisted it to the highest setting.

“FUCK! Master, please, please. God, please, Jared!” Jensen’s muffled cries flew out into the living room; Jared’s hand gripping the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. “Sir! I need you, Master. Please Sir.”

“Fuck this.” He pushed himself off of the couch, stopping in the doorway at the image that greeted his eyes. Jensen was the picture of pure sex; his legs pressed against the sides of the machine, fingers and toes clenched as the pleasure racked through his body. His pale skin was pouring in sweat, mouth open in a long, drawn-out moan as his head tilted back, the veins on his neck distended. His hard, blood-red dick flush against his stomach, pre-cum pouring down the sides of it.

Jared pushed his way in through the doorway of the room, steps quickening as he made his way to Jensen. Reaching behind the writhing man, Jared slammed the knob on the machine, effectively stopping it in its last spin cycle. As the vibrations suddenly ceased, Jensen let out a loud, appreciative moan; his head dropping onto his chest, body slumping in on itself.

Long fingers quickly grasped into the meat of Jensen’s thighs, pulling the smaller man off of the machine and flush with Jared’s chest. Catching his boy in his arms, Jared quickly spun him around, pressing Jensen’s body against the washer. “I know you don’t think you’re finished quite yet, pet. We haven’t even got to the best part.”

Reaching down, Jared worked his fingers around the base of the still-vibrating plug and gave it a little twist, causing Jensen to shake in his arms. Moving the plug from side to side and adding a little twist every few seconds, Jared slowly removed the plug, Jensen’s squeals intensifying as the buzzing tip caught on the loose, red rim. Feeling the smaller man’s knees trembling, Jared tossed the toy aside, shoving his pants down quickly with his free hand.

“This is it, pet. This is what you’ve been waiting for all night, isn’t it?” Jared let out a warm pant against Jensen’s ear, the other man arching his neck to push his head back into the space between Jared’s own head and neck. “You’ve been sitting here, stuffed full with this toy, but it hasn’t been enough, has it? It’s not fun to have something fake when the real thing is within a reachable distance, is it?”

“Ngh… Please, Master.”

“What is it that you want, pet? You know you have to use your words. Your pretty moans aren’t telling me what you know I need to hear.” Jared curled his fingers around the hard length of Jensen, running the digits softly up the shaft.

“Fuck, please Sir. You know what I need.” Jensen keened, his breath coming out in heavy pants. “Please just do it.”

Free hand moving to Jensen’s backside, Jared pushed two fingers into Jensen’s ass, feeling the warmth encircle them as he pulled them out to thrust them back inside. “Wish you could see your beautiful hole, just begging for my dick, isn’t it?” Pulling the fingers out, Jared pressed himself up, lining his chest along Jensen’s body. He pushed so that just the head of his shaft was resting lightly against Jensen’s rim. He held Jensen’s hips firmly in his grasp as the man tried to push back and impale himself. “No. Not yet, baby boy. Not until you beg.”

“Master, _please_.”

“Jensen.” Jensen’s head dropped, chin tucking into his chest.

“Please, Master. Just, please I need you to fuck me.” Jared pushed all of the way in, bottoming out completely inside of Jensen. He let out a slow breath against the smaller man’s neck, using his teeth to nip lightly on the skin there. Holding himself still, Jared just breathed as he felt Jensen’s rim clench around the base of his dick. He pulled out slightly, fingertips pressing firmly into Jensen’s hipbones and pulling him back onto him.

Nose nuzzled into Jensen’s neck, Jared bit small marks along the back of the muscle as he set up a slow thrusting rhythm. Each slide of his hips pushing small _ugh, ugh, ugh,_ sounds from Jensen as his fingers scrabbled around to pull Jared closer to him. “Please, Sir. I need more.” Jensen turned his head, lips pursing as they tried to reach for Jared’s own.

“Faster. Harder, Master, please.”

Jared began pushing his hips harder, a growl leaving his throat as he sucked a bruise on the back of Jensen’s neck. The sound of skin slapping against skin growing louder as Jared felt his balls smack against the bottom of Jensen’s ass, pressing harder with each thrust.

Jensen moaned loudly as he felt Jared push against his prostrate, moving a hand down in front of him to grab at his own leaking member. A desperate cry was pulled from his throat as his hand was slapped away by Jared’s larger grip.

“You don’t touch what’s mine, pet. I don’t think you’ve earned that this time around. You misbehaved.” Jensen’s hips stuttered as Jared grabbed the straps of the neck tie wrapped around his head and pulled, arching Jensen’s neck; his head resting on Jared’s sweat-dripped shoulder. Pressing Jensen firmly against the washing machine, Jared reached around, once again pushing the knob, the machine immediately picking up in its last cycle.

“Though if you need added stimulation, baby boy, allow me to help you out.”

Jensen screamed as he felt the vibrations directly against his hard dick, the added stimulation almost pushing the desperate man over the edge."Master! Please, I ugh… I need to cum. Please, Jared. Please let me cum.”

Thrusts increasing in speed, Jared breathed heavily against Jensen’s neck. “I know, baby. I’m gonna cum, too.” Jared reached down, his long fingers working to unclasp the tight ring around the base of his lover’s cock. “I want us to cum together. Let go for me, pet.”

Jensen let out a guttural moan as Jared battered against his prostrate. As he felt Jared’s release erupt inside of him, Jensen cried out. He felt his balls pull up moments before his own seed shot out of him, covering the front of the machine. Groaning, Jensen slumped down onto the machine, breaths coming out in short pants as he felt Jared slowly pull out him.

“So good for me, baby. Hold on.” Jensen felt a soft towel being moved over his boneless body; tender hands caressing him as it wiped off his stomach before moving around to his back. Jared cleaned him off, covering his neck and back with soft kisses as his hands worked. “I’ll take the tie off once we’re in the bedroom and it’s dark. I don’t want to hurt your eyes, baby.”

Picking up Jensen carefully in his arms, Jared moved out of the laundry room, switching the lights off as he left. Stepping lightly, the pair quickly made their way to their bedroom, and Jared softly lay Jensen down on the bed, quickly following. He smiled as Jensen yawned, curling his body into Jared’s own.

“I’ve got you, baby. You are so wonderful, Jensen.” The smaller man whimpered quietly as Jared softly kissed him, stroking his fingers through his short hair. “You back with me, Jense?” Jensen nodded. “Okay, baby. I’m gonna take off the blindfold now?” At Jensen’s sigh of approval, Jared moved his fingers, softly untying the knot behind Jensen’s head. Tugging away the fabric, Jared pressed a soft kiss to each of Jensen’s closed eyes. He pulled back, cradling his husband’s face in his hands. “You with me, baby?”

He was slowly greeted with the presence of bright green eyes as Jensen slowly came back to him. Mouth moving slightly, Jared drew closer to better hear Jensen, voice hoarse from his earlier screams. “I’m okay, Jay. It’s good.”

Jared smiled, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jensen’s mouth, the smaller man rolling his head so that their lips could meet fully. Tightening his arms around Jensen, Jared breathed in the scent of his husband. “I love you Jensen. So much. You are perfect.”

“I love you too, Jay. Thank you. For everything.”

Pulling the comforter over them, Jared sighed, drawing Jensen closer to him as his husband rested his hand over his heart, cheek pressed to his breast. “Rest, baby. Then I’ll make you something to eat.”

Jared felt Jensen nod against his chest. After several quiet moments, Jensen mumbled something, repeating himself at Jared’s request.

“We should frame that damn neck tie.”

Chuckling, Jared pressed a final kiss to the top of Jensen’s head; content as he felt his love drift off to sleep beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are pie for this Dean girl~


End file.
